Tales of Zestiria one-shots
by RieMagnus
Summary: One shots of different ships and characters from the Tales of Zestiria.


Winter morning, snow is constantly falling down, piling up at different places. A nice time to sit on a cozy couch in front of a fireplace and drink a cup of hot chocolate.

Not for a certain young man of course.

The alarm clock was heard all around the room. The phone rang endlessly. Sorey woke up hearing this. What would he do first, pick up the phone to answer his childhood friend, Mikleo? Or turn off the alarm clock and then answer the calls. Sorey had his answer; he quickly turned off the alarm clock and answered Mikleo's calls.

"Good morning, Mikleo!" Greeted the usual, cheerful Sorey.

"I've been waiting outside, hurry up!" Mikleo yelled on the other side of the line, getting impatient.

Puzzled about his words, Sorey asked him. "What do you mean hurry up, it's just-" He stopped as he saw the clock, his jaw and phone dropped. It was 7 in the morning. There's still 30 minutes before the two of them could be considered late. The young lad rushed to the bathroom and took a quick bath, not even turning on the heater as he suffered the icy cold water dripping from the shower. Without drying himself, he clumsily wore his school uniform, snatching his bag from the hanger and ran outside to the snowy street. There, he saw his childhood friend Mikleo, wearing a thick cream colored coat, a white muffler and a pair of white gloves. He held on an annoyed expression, glaring at Sorey as the two of them hurried their way to school.

"i've standing outside your house for 30 minutes. **30 MINUTES** " Mikleo said, gradually slowing their pace when they saw the post indicating that they're almost close to school.

Sorey placed his arm behind his head and showed the blue eyed man with peace sign and a wide smile. "Sorry Mikleo, I had a wonderful dre-" His sneeze interrupted. The wind blew once again, along with a louder sneeze coming from the sick man.

Mikleo stopped on his tracks and sighed. "Wear these, Sorey" Mikleo unwrapped his warm light blue muffler from his neck. He approached the brown haired man and went close to him, inches away from his surprised face, still holding a serious expression. Mikleo wrapped the muffler as he continued to stare at Sorey's green eyes. Quickly, but carefully, he wrapped the muffler until Sorey's neck was covered with the warm, thick cloth.

"Mikleo, what are you doing?" Sorey asked. Mikleo didn't answer as he removed his gloves, one by one. He switched his gaze to his shivering, tanned hands that were hiding in his pockets of his uniform. He took one hand from the pocket and held it, sharing the warmth the pale hand of Mikleo's can give. He wore the glove on one hand, and the same thing goes to the other hand. Sorey looked at the things Mikleo gave and laughed.

"Thanks Mikleo, I owe you on-" He was interrupted, yet again by a sneeze. Mikleo sighed and took a handkerchief from his pocket, then wiped off the dirt form Sorey's nose.

"How can I ever live without you?" Sorey looked at the other man, grinning from ear to ear, thankful of his existence.

"Don't think the impossible things. Let's get going" Mikleo said, continuing to walk their way to school. Sorey ran up to him, eventually arriving school before they were late.

Hours have passed, school hours ended. Mikleo was unexpectedly, alone in the classroom. Sorey, on the other hand went somewhere to meet up with someone at the gate. Mikleo, curious of this person he's about to meet, followed Sorey to the gate. When he arrived, he saw Sorey, talking to his friend, Rose. Mikleo hid behind one of the brick pillars near the gate and tried to eavesdrop the two. But alas, he couldn't hear anything, just muffled voices. Instead, Mikleo spied on the two.

Sorey was explaining something to Rose, which sounds a little bit long. The red haired girl continuously nodded at Sorey's words. She squealed right after Sorey finished his story and gave him a pat on his back. After exchanging loud laughs, the two left the school, locking each other's arms as they marched.

Mikleo, who saw everything, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _Are they going on a date?! Without even telling me?!_ Endless thoughts came across the jealous boy's mind.

"My, my, eavesdropping is really bad, Meebo" A voice of a familiar girl was heard beside Mikleo. The boy looked at the side to see Edna, one of their friends, smirking at Mikleo. He glared at the small girl, annoyed by her appearance.

"It's none of your business" Mikleo said, grunting and crossed his arms.

"What if I told you I know where they are heading?" Edna asked. This caught Mikleo's attention. He looked at the girls' crystal blue eyes, thinking if she was kidding him or if it was the real deal. Her poker face turned into a smirk once again. Would he trust her? Or wait for Sorey at the classroom?

"Take me to where they are" Mikleo answered his own question. Edna went out and opened her umbrella, telling Mikleo to follow her. The boy did follow Edna, ending up in a Shopping District near the school. Countless numbers of people were walking in different ways, bumping the two most of the time. Edna, without trouble, continued to walk straight with her signature umbrella on while Mikleo ran, bumping all of the people he passed by even if he tried dodging them on the way and nearly tripped and fell to the man hole. The two finally reached their destination. A small shop that had winter-season clothes on display. Edna casually came in. Mikleo started to freak out and stopped the girl from entering the shop.

"Oi, what if Sorey and Rose see us?" He asked, twitching his eyes because of reckless girl's actions.

Without looking at him, she answered, ""Just don't let yourself get caught by them. It's easy"

Without another word, Edna continued her way inside the shop, with Mikleo following her. The first thing Mikleo saw was Rose and Sorey, holding out different scarves. Rose held out a plain dark blue scarf. Sorey held out a white scarf with blue snowflakes designed to it. It seems like they were arguing for something.

All of a sudden, Edna pushed Mikleo down to one of the hangers filled with clothes. Between those dresses, he could see the two arguing on which scarf is better. Edna watched the two, while Mikleo stared at the tanned boy.

"Doesn't this seem like a date?" Edna wondered.

"Who knows..." Mikleo answered, still hoping that this isn't a date. _Does it mean, she's better than me?_

Sorey then took a scarf on the shelves. It was a white scarf with light blue curves as a design. Rose looked at it for a while, and then agreed to buy that scarf. Once they left, their coast was clear. Mikleo and Edna stood up from their hiding place, then continued to follow them.

When the spies went out, Mikleo immediately saw a glimpse brown-haired boy and the red-haired girl across the street, walking towards somewhere. As he was about to follow them, Edna stopped him.

"I'm hungry. Let's go grab some lunch" Edna said, taking the boy's hand and headed to another direction, opposite to Sorey's direction. The two ended up in a cafe. Edna had her orders and gobbled on them, while Mikleo stared at the glass that reflected the crowded streets. They never knew where Sorey and Rose went. Edna noticed Mikleo's gloomy self and decided to ask him.

"You're jealous of Rose, am I right?" Edna asked as she warmed her hands with her hot chocolate.

"I don't" Mikleo answered, staring intently at the streets, trying to ignore Edna's presence, or rather, her question.

"Everyone knows you like Sorey. Even Rose knows that" The blonde haired girl sighed.

"Yeah, and so what?" Mikleo asked.

"Sorey's _aaaall_ yours" Another voice joined in the scene. Mikleo turned around to see Rose standing in front of their table. Edna greeted her while Mikleo jumped out from his seat. He was too surprised to see her.

"How did you find us here?" Mikleo asked, stuttering at each word he says.

The red haired girl laughed, "Of course I knew you two were spying on us".

"You were staring at Sorey long enough from the hangers that I noticed you" Rose explained, laughing it all off as the tears started to form from the corner of her eyes from laughter.

"But why were you with Sorey?" Mikleo asked. He still couldn't believe what happened.

"He told me to come with him and also told me to not say anything about this to you" Rose explained herself, on why she was with Sorey. Mikleo understood her side. But the main question is, Where is Sorey?

"Sorey was looking for you in school. You should go and see him" Rose yanked me from the comfortable chair and pushed him to the door, running as Mikleo headed back to school.

While he was running, the only thoughts that came in Mikleo's mind was relief. He still has Sorey. He ran as fast as he could, just to see him again. When Mikleo passed by the school gates, he didn't stop there and took a deep breath. Instead, he continued to run to the classroom, where he thougnt Sorey was waiting.

Meanwhile, Sorey was running all over the school, looking for Mikleo. He had a paper bag in his hand, the scarf he and Rose bought was inside. He held it tightly, no wanting to lose it since it costed them a lot. Sorey ran to the hallway near their classroom. At the same moment, he saw Mikleo running on the same hallway.

"Mikleo!" Sorey called to him. Mikleo stopped and looked at him. Realizing the person who called him, he started to run as fast as he could to Sorey. Sorey also ran to Mikleo until they collided each other's bodies. Both fell down to the ground with a big impact. Sorey caressed the painful part of his fall, which was his butt. Mikleo stood up and offered Sorey a hand. Sorey gladly accepts it and stood up, face to face with his childhood friend.

"Mikleo, I-"

"Sorey, I-"

The two abruptly stopped from their sentences as they realized they were almost saying the same thing. Mikleo gave Sorey the one to say what he has to say first. Sorey showed him the paper bag he held a while ago. It was crumpled and weary, the small string that is used to hold the paper bag is tearing apart. Even so, he showed that he was proud of it by showing a toothy smile.

"Here, it's a way of saying thanks from a while ago!" Sorey said. Mikleo remembered that it was the paper bag Rose was holding at the shop. With a curious face, Mikleo took the destroyed bag from his hands and looked what was inside of it.

"I asked Rose for help since I don't know anything about them, but I hope you still liked it!" Mikleo took note of Sorey's words as he shoved his hand inside that bag and take whatever is in there.

The first thing he got was a pair of gloves. They were fit for Mikleo's hand, and the design of the gloves fits his school uniform. A smile made way through Mikleo's face as he wore those gloves. They were warm and comfty, like how he his hands were when they held on to Sorey's cold hands. Nearby, Sorey also smiled, sighing in relief afterwards. He was worried that it won't fit him, or either he won't like it.

"There's still something inside, go and check it out!" Sorey enthusiastically said, excited for Mikleo's reaction. Mikleo knew it was the scarf Sorey and Rose bought a while ago. Once he felt that fluffy thing, he pulled it out from the bag.

To his surprise, it wasn't the one they bought. But rather, it was a hand knitted muffler with the same design and same color, that paired up with the gloves Sorey gave.

"Eh? But I thought-" Mikleo was about to ask why it was the different muffler, but he was also reminded that Sorey never knew that he was spied. He quickly covered his mouth and stopped his sentence.

"We actually bought one. But after we left the shop, Rose told me to give it to someone else and go to this handmade shop across across the street and make a muffler. After that, she left me alone." Sorey explained every word of what happened right after the spies and the ones being spied separated ways.

"It gave me a few injuries, but they were all worth it" Mikleo just realized it when he saw Sorey's hand wrapped in band-aids. Embarrassed, he gave him a light punch in the forehead.

"You make me worry most of the time" Mikleo pouted and turned around.

But a second passed, Mikleo faced Sorey once again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But thank you, Sorey"

Sorey placed his hand on where Mikleo kissed him, blushing. Mikleo grinned, thinking it was revenge for leaving him for the whole time.

Sorey took the muffler from Mikleo's hands, wrapping it on his neck. Their faces were close that they could kiss anytime. Once he was done placing the muffler, he kissed Mikleo on the forehead. The blue-eyed boy smiled at him and took his school bag.

Walking hand-on-hand, the two went home, sharing their warmth in each other's mufflers and each other's gloves.


End file.
